Much Ado About Something
by November Rain 19
Summary: A pseudo comedy of errors. Chaos ensues when a member of our favorite group thinks she may be pregnant. Eventual Liley feelings. Rating just to be safe.
1. Oh No

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from. I guess it could stem from the several conversations about pregnancy that have been going on lately. Heh. Not me though. So, our favorite group gets in a bind when Miley thinks she may be pregnant. Chaos ensues. Everyone is 18 years old in the fic. Thoughts are in italics. 50****th**** fic!! Woohoo!!**

**Disclaimer: All things Hannah Montana do not belong to me. Nor do any songs I may mention within. I'm just borrowing them.**

**Warning: The story contains talk of teen pregnancy as well girl/girl crushy feelings. If it's not your thing, please locate the nearest possible exit.**

* * *

Much Ado About Something, Chapter 1:

Oh No

By Melissa

"Be good. And if you can't be good, be careful." - Ibid

---

Miley stared into the mirror of her bathroom. Her eyes were dull, to accompany the bags under her eyes.

She hadn't been getting much sleep lately.

What the _hell_ had she been thinking?!

_You weren't, now were ya…_

It was just one time. Miley had never been foolish enough to believe that things like this couldn't happen. They did every day.

Perhaps she just thought she wouldn't be one of those people those things happened to.

"Dang it!" she said as she pounded on the sink with her fist. "Ow!!" That had been a mistake. She rubbed the tender part on her now injured hand. That was certainly the least she deserved.

When she had been little, one of the things she and Jackson would play was Time Machine. They would pretend to go back to different time periods and places. Miley would have given all of her Hannah money for the real thing right about now. And go back a week and a half ago to stop herself from making a humongous mistake.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!!" The angry words bounced off the mostly tiled room.

For a fraction of a second, Miley was glad her mother wasn't here. Just because she didn't think she could take the disappointment that would surely be in her eyes. And another part of her wished her Mother was around so she could just fall into her arms and cry.

_Okay, no need to panic just yet. We don't have a definitive answer yet_, she thought to herself. _Why am I talking about myself using the plural form…?_

She needed to talk to someone, and only one person came to mind.

The young girl picked up her phone and started typing. She asked her best friend to meet her at the house. She received an affirmative response.

She went about fixing her appearance as much as she could, running a brush through her long, thick hair.

Miley heard her phone ring in her pocket a few minutes later. She answered it, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Lilly landing in 20!!"

The brunette went downstairs and opened the door. Right as the 20 seconds wound down, her best friend came through on her skateboard.

Lilly stuck the landing and bowed to the imaginary crowd that was wildly applauding.

"Hey Miles!! What's up?"

The taller girl smiled for a fraction of a second. Her friend was so full of life. Seeing Lilly had almost made her forget her problem.

Almost.

Miley walked over to her and hugged her like she would vanish into thin air. She momentarily lost herself in the feeling of her friend's body pressed tightly against her.

While Lilly enjoyed the hug, she was concerned about the out of nowhere intensity.

"You okay?"

"Su-re." There was a small tremor to that one word. The singer almost stamped her foot in annoyance at herself.

The blonde girl frowned. "Not that I don't like getting hugs," _especially from you_, she thought, "but something about it makes me think you are not all right."

"A hug can tell you that?"

"Yup. I am fluent in hug-ese. Now spill."

The brunette girl smiled a little. Lilly had the uncanny ability to know when something was wrong. That, and if there was food any where nearby.

Miley looked around cautiously. "Okay, but let's go to my room. I don't want my dad or Jackson walking in.

Lilly chuckled. "Why? Do you have a new boyfriend that they might kill?"

_How I wish it was only that_, the singer thought.

Lilly took off her helmet and placed it by her skateboard. She then followed her friend up the stairs. They reached Miley's bedroom and she shut the door behind them.

"Okay, so what is so important that we are sneaking around like criminals?"

After a few tries of just opening and closing her mouth, the brunette found her voice. "I need to tell you something."

The skater didn't understand what the big deal was. "Ooookay. I'm getting that." A pause. "You didn't steal anything, did you?"

"What? No!"

"It was a joke, Miles. To go along with 'sneaking around like criminals….'"

All she got in return was a helpless look.

"Did you finally kill Mikayla?"

"No…"

"Good. Because that is reserved for me." She chuckled to herself. "See? You're going to realize you are freaking out over nothing." All that earned was another blank stare. "If it's really that bad, I'm going to go and grab a bottle of water. So I can sip it and then spit it out in shock." She winked. "You want anything?"

The 18 year old pop star shook her head and looked down at the floor. As Lilly left the room, Miley mumbled something in that general direction.

A second or two passed before Lilly backed up her path and appeared at the doorway again. She was staring so hard at Miley, the intensity could have put a hole through her.

"Best friend say what??" Lilly had thought she heard part of it, and she was praying it wasn't true.

Miley turned tear filled blue eyes to her best friend.

"I said, I think I might be pregnant."

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

A/N: If you guys want, that is. Let me know? I have a lot of ideas where to take this.


	2. Oh Yes?

**A/N: I didn't forget about this story, I just haven't had the inspiration to continue, until now.**

* * *

Much Ado About Something: Chapter 2:

Oh Yes?

"Nothing makes us so lonely as our secrets." - Paul Tournier

You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed. The blonde felt her knees go weak from the shock of that simple statement.

Lilly recovered first. "What? How?"

The brunette arched an eyebrow.

"Okay. Not how. We don't need to revisit health class. But…what the hell, Miley?"

Seeing the miserable look on her friend's face, the blonde girl sat down next to her and placed her arm around the singer's shoulders.

"Can I ask who…?"

Blue eyes turned toward her, pleadingly.

"Oh no. Miles…not him. Anyone but him!"

"Lils…please…"

"Miley Ray Stewart! Why in all of heaven or hell did you sleep with Jake Ryan?"

She kind of shrugged. "He's sweet and caring…"

_Lies!_ both of their minds screamed.

"Oliver is sweet and caring too, but you don't see me…!"

_Nice save_, she thought to herself, after almost having said her own name in place of Oliver's and 'I don't see you,' in place of the last part of that sentence.

"Lilly. Can we just pretend that I feel horrible enough already…"

"Oh God. Miles, I am so sorry." She hugged Miley as tight as she could, the other girl returning it as well.

"How late are you?"

"A week. Maybe a little bit more."

"Well, that's not horrible. That could happen." The blonde skater is trying to make her best friend feel better.

"I should probably get a test, huh?"

"Yes, that could be wise."

A few seconds of silence went by.

"Would you get it for me?"

"What?"

"Come on, Lilly! I can't go in a buy one! Someone will see me and tell my dad!"

Lilly looked at her. "And the lesbian buying the pregnancy test won't raise eyebrows?"

Miley shrugged. "You used to be into boys."

"Not for a couple of years! That is one frickin' hell of a delayed implantation then!"

"Lilly, you need to stop watching those medical shows."

"Sorry. Besides! Someone might see me and tell my mom! And I am sorry, Miley, but I don't have the heart to give her hope again after I violently ripped it away."

Miley nodded slowly. It hadn't exactly gone over great when Lilly had told her mother she was into girls.

"I need to know. I can't go to the doctor, so I need a test. There's no one else! Who else can I ask? Jackson? That would be all I need."

[Later]

The two best friends had met in the park after a brief call.

The skater still couldn't believe she was about to do this.

"Ollie? I need a huge favor."

"Sure Lilly. You know I'm there for you."

Lilly laughed nervously. "I'm talking about huge, huge here."

"Yeah? How much?"

"So huge I'm calling in the one you owe me from kindergarten. You know, when I saved you from being beat to a pulp by Matt 'The Dump Truck' Harker."

"Whoa." Oliver is shocked. "You're calling in that marker? That's the biggest IOU you've got with me."

"I know," Lilly sighed. She had been bent on keeping that IOU for a long time. She had plans for it.

"Okay. Is it for my kidney?"

The blonde laughed and punched him playfully in the arm. "No, you donut. And it's not for your liver either."

He gave her a look.

"Come on, Oliver! If you do this for me, we are square. And I was going to use that marker to make you dress like a hooker the night of your bachelor party."

The boy gulped visibly. "You wouldn't…"

"Believe me, I will. I have your outfit all thought out too. Mini skirt, thong, tube top, fishnets…"

"All right! If I do this, we are even!"

"Deal."

"Phew. Good. What is it you want me to do that is so huge?"

Lilly took a deep breath. "I need you to go to the pharmacy."

"That's it? Oh ho ho, did I get you good! You turned in your best marker because you want me to go to the pharmacy?"

The blonde let him laugh it up for a few moments.

"I need you to go and get a pregnancy test."

The dark haired boy immediately stopped laughing and promptly began to choke on air while falling over.

"W-What?"

[Later]

"Just say you're buying it for a family member or something."

Oliver ran away from the pharmacy as fast as his feet could carry him. That was the most horrifying experience of his life.

But it was either that or playing dress up for his future bachelor party.

He was nervously looking around, so much so he didn't see the person directly in front of him. They collided and fell to the ground, while Oliver's item tumbled out of the bag it was in.

"Hey Oliver. You dropped this…pregnancy test?"

The brunette stared in horror at Jackson. The older boy's eyebrows climbed high up his forehead.

"Is Sarah pregnant?"

Oliver paled considerably.

* * *

**A/N: More where this came from, hopefully.**


End file.
